TMNT: Advent of Abyss
by LegionnaireBlaze
Summary: An amnesiac person finds himself in the middle of a war between two forces, can he come out of this battle alive? A wise man once said, "If you don't fight, you don't survive!"


In the alleys of New York City, at the middle of the walk way, there is a teenager lying down and knocked out, he has a cyan blue t-shirt, a brown, knee-length overcoat, black jeans, and white high top sneakers. He begins groaning and wakes up.

"Ugh, wha?" he sits up and rub his head to ease the searing brain damage. "What happened?" the young adult male shakes his head and got off the ground. His cobalt blue eyes taking in his surroundings, before he proceeded to walk out of the alley into an unfamiliar place. He walked out of the ally, hoping to try to find something familiar… but to no avail. It's night time as he walks around trying to jump-start his memories, maybe by finding something, anything, familiar. That is until he crashed into someone and fell to the ground. "Oof!"

The person he bumped into is a girl with red hair, the same shade of blue eyes as him, wearing a yellow shirt over a white sweater, a pair of blue shorts over black leggings and black boots, with her is an old man with some bits of red hair on the sides with a beard, he has blue eyes like the girl, and is wearing a black jacket over a blue shirt, light brown pants and brown shoes. "Ow."

"Honey, are you ok?" said an mid-aged voice helping young girl.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention." the teen boy said to the red headed girl.

"It's alright," she then turn to the old man then back at the teen. "Hi, I'm April." she then turn to the old man once more. "And this is my dad."

"Kirby O'Neil." he holds out his hand to the teen hoping for a handshake.

He shakes his hand but in an nervous way. "N-nice to meet the both of you. I'm... I... I don't remember my name." he says frowning.

April looked at her dad, before turning back to the amnesiac teenager. "Well, why not you come with us? Maybe we can help you remember something."

"Thank you." he said. "So, what is this place?"

"This is New York City, anything jog your memory yet?" April said to the teen only for him to shake his head. "Well, follow us, we're just walking around."

"Okay." he says as he begins to follow the two then, jumping out of the window, were two people wearing armor modeled after Eastern Dragons.

"**Kraang Sentry has lost that which we are hunting.**" The one with darker armor said.

"I know that, moron. We have to find it fast. I _refuse_ to let my prey escape." the lighter one said to his double, he then notice April, Kirby and the teenage boy. "Well now, what do we have here?"

Kirby went in front of the two teenagers. "Who are you two?"

"Guess we have more witnesses to take care of."

"**The homo-sapien with the hair that is the color that is called red has unusual mental capabilities. Possible Kraang test subject found.**"

"Really? Well then, Red. Today's your lucky day, you get to live."

"Hey kid, take my daughter and go." Kirby said as he is not moving a muscle. "Keep her safe."

"Dad!?"

"No offense, but like hell I'm leaving you."

"I'm not asking you, just go, now!" he demanded as April start to run as well as the teen.

The lighter one starts laughing, "Look at them, squabbling like children," he turn to his darker side. "Go get them."

Kraang Sentry nodded and dashed past Kirby as the lighter one knocks him out. April and the teen are running hoping to shake the dark person away from them, they made a turn at the corner then went into an alleyway where there are trashed mirrors and a few puddles around. Unfortunately this alley was a dead-end, they hear footsteps from behind and they turn to see the dark armored man walking to them slowly. "**Possible Kraang test subject will cease with that which is known as running and surrender to Kraang for examination.**"

The boy is now in front of April hoping he'll do something before he dies, the armored man pull out a card and swiping it at the gauntlet. A sword appeared from the sky and landed into the Kraang's? hand. As he walks over to the two teens a nearby puddle starts to ripple slightly.

Then jumping out of the puddle comes a strange creature and attacks the armored creature to make him back off. The new creature is lime green, and resembles an anthropomorphic shark and holds two swords modeled after a spine. April turns to the boy with confusion. "Is that your friend?"

"I don't know them." Then from his pocket something is glowing, he pull out a light blue deck case that has a golden Jaws-like picture on it. "Wait, I know this thing."

-0-0- flashback -0-0-

"_This is the Abyss Advent Deck." He looks at the deck given to him_. "_Take good care of it, and something good will happen to you."_

-0-0-

The teen looks at the fight going on then thrust the Advent Deck out as a gold belt formed from the reflection that attached to his waist. He then throws the deck up into the air, before catching it in his hand, fingers placed like a shark's mouth around the deck. His face the epitome of the word 'serious'.

"**Henshin**."

He then move his hand to the left then places the deck into the slot on his belt as the red light flashes. Then three images of a new armor flips around then attach onto the boy transforming him in the process. The suit of armor was aqua and light blue in color, with golden teeth-like marks circling the chest, while shark fin-like protrusions are seen on the shoulder regions. His helmet looked like a shark's head with fin protrusions coming out from the sides. The face area was silver in color with small silts for a visor, while the mouth plate looked like a shark's jaws, on his left arm is a little blue shark-shaped object called the Abyss Visor. To finish off the armor are trios of bone-like strips of armor on the undersuit. "Kamen Rider… Abyss." This awesome moment was negated by Abysslasher getting thrown into him.

"**Target of Kraang has been updated.**" the Kraang says as he, it?, gets ready to swipe another card. Abyss and Abysslasher get on their feet, and block April from view, but this move was ultimately unnecessary as the other armored person was thrown into the first.

"Well, good news is I found what we were hunting." the lighter armored man said.

"**Kraang Sentry sees this as that which is known as obvious.**"

"Just take the boy out and take the damned contracts from his corpse."

"**Kraang**** will oblige.**" he charged back at the two shark themed beings but got blasted to the chest making him roll, the shooter is a green being with a chest cannon but resembles a hammerhead shark more than any other kind.

"Huh, I got two monsters helping me?" Abyss said as he rushed towards the darker one and kicked him in the stomach area. The sword shark charges with the hammerhead shark as they attack the dark armored man. Abyss gets another memory flash and takes a card out of the Deck before putting it in his gauntlet.

**STRIKE VENT!**

From the puddle, a shark face came out and attach itself to the right arm. This is the Abyssplash. Abyss proceeded to pummel the Kraang with help from Abysslasher, while Abysshammer kept shooting at the lighter one.

"Dammit! I'm gonna kill you three!" The lighter one said as he swiped another card through his gauntlet, the Kraang having the same idea. Then two large, white-and-purple, mechanical dragons appeared from the windows across the street.

"Oh boy," Abyss then drew a second card and placed it in his Visor. The picture is of two magnets with electricity flowing between them.

**UNITE VENT!**

The two shark creatures jumped into the puddle then from above the rooftops comes out a large mechanical shark and bit onto one of the dragons necks as it try to get the large shark off, the second dragon has clashed with the shark. When the shark released its prey, two parts of it's head opened up making it resemble a hammerhead shark and missiles of all things were fired from its head. The Kraang and it's partner had to duck for cover behind a dumpster, labeled Rita's Trash Removal. The dragons were sent back into the window, as Abyss turned towards his foes and drew another card. This one depicting the symbol on his Deck that seemed to be radiating aqua light.

"This marks the end." he said as he inserted the card into the Abyss Visor.

**FINAL VENT!**

Abyssodon floated behind Abyss as he got into a kicking position. The Kraang and its partner did the same as purple energy wreathed their arm and leg, respectively. Abyss jumped as Abyssodon released a stream of water, propelling Abyss forward.

"_**Abyssal End**_!" he shouted as he clashes at the two armored beings' fist and foot, quickly overpowering them and kicking them to the middle of the road.

"Ugh," the lighter one gets up but the darker one is still down, sparks coming from both the body and the Deck. "Y-you think your so hot?" he says as he gets up with what looks like particles of dust rising off of him. "Just wait 'till the Kraang take over this world, then the universe! You'll see, YOU'LL ALL SEE!" he says as he laughs until his body vanishes, the dark one exploding soon after. The only sign they'd been there were the shattered remains of their Decks.

"Phew, I am both relieved and terrified over what just happened." Abyss breathes a little and pulls his Advent Deck out, changing him back to normal.

"H-how did you fight like that?" The girl with red hair asked the very boy.

"I don't know." He said honestly. "I think I'm beginning to remember?"

"Well," April walks up to the boy with no name. "Do you remember name?"

"Yes…" he then turns to his new friend as the mechanical shark floated down. He felt little hesitation and patted the snout, smiling when he heard the creature 'purr'.

"Rex, my name is Rex Richards." he told her as Abyssodon split back into its components and went through the puddle back to the Mirror World.

"Well nice to finally meet you Rex," April then realized a very important thing. "Oh no, my dad!"

"Come on, let's go find him!" she nodded as they both start to run to where they left Kirby, completely unaware of the four anthropomorphic turtles following them along on the rooftops, or the two dragons following them within the reflections.

* * *

**[Legion] **And here it is the first cliffhanger, ain't we stinkers? XD

**{Artzilla} ***duck hunt laugh* like bugs bunny.

**(Subterra)** I HAVE COME THROUGH THE DOOR! *bursts the door open* LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!

**[Legion] **OH, ALL MIGHT! Wait, it's just Sub.

**(Subterra)** It's him or Endeavor.

**[Legion]** Never Endeavor.

**(Subterra) **I apologize not helping working in this story guys.

**[Legion]** It's fine.

**(Subterra) **I guess it's my turn to be the editor huh?

**{Artzilla}** yep, show them your ideas that will make a bang.

**[Legion] **Hope the readers stick around for the next chapter, but for now...

**{Artzilla} **wait and see…(made a rocket out of cardboard and fireworks) AND UP AND AWAY! (fly to a random direction)

**[Legion]** ...I better go after him. See you all next time.


End file.
